1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for creating special purpose networks whose hardware and programming enable dynamic and efficient data retrieval when monitoring systems.
2. Background
System monitoring in an enterprise environment has always been complex and challenging. Many commercial systems claim to proactively monitor, automate, and report on information technology services and infrastructure for improved efficiencies. However, existing commercial systems have one thing in common, they deploy agents to monitor various aspects of the network and monitor results reported by each agent. In other words, the data these commercial systems monitor reflects the data the agents are coded to retrieve. This mechanism does not provide a desired flexibility, as monitoring priorities and the environment can change rapidly.